datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Switzerland of Gaia
A Former Diplomatic Capital Switzerland was a nation at the helm of United Europa. Being one of its founding nations, Geneva hosted the meetings of this organization as the interventionist UN of Datearth. However, while the nation was stable internally, it was barely stable internationally, intervening in the affairs of other nations around the world and being asked to be the mediator for many-a-dispute. With the eventual decline of United Europa and the capital only hosting four consistently active players, the nation participated in the diaspora of players in the aftermath of the organization's collapse - turning into a ghost nation lacking activity besides the occasional nostalgic player. As of the time of writing, June 26th of 2019, Geneva fell due to unpaid upkeep after its only subordinate city - Tenochtitlan - and became a city prone to raiding. Towns * Geneva * Tenochtitlan History Founding Switzerland as a de-facto state was founded on the 6th of April, 2019 by a former member of Tarsus, TheKRNovelist, who migrated to Geneva from the Eastern Mediterranean. In a quest to become the forefront diplomatic capital of the world without swearing allegiance to any nation, the Great Alpine Neutral was established near-simultaneously with the initiative its capital would host, United Europa, using the funds of the organization's founding member states, Prussia. An Initiative for Peace Switzerland established the first international organization of Datearth, United Europa, on the same day its capital was created: April 6, 2019. With a slight mishap recruiting civil citizens and the nation's leader being killed in the process, construction began on Geneva starting with its farm over the shores of the lake that shared the city's name. After recruiting two players - liithiium and TheBlueCow232 - the first of many apartment buildings of the Geneva skyline began to be made to house all three residents. Being the center of United Europa, Switzerland also had many of its citizens participate in the decisions made to create the organization's headquarters, the military force, and the routine that each meeting of United Europa would take. During meetings, Genevan citizens would volunteer to be the guards of these meetings - especially needed during the trial of Israelites and kaaale in the aftermath of the Amsterdam Terror. The Midst of the Chaos As United Europa began to become less and less effective to enforce its purpose to preserve peace throughout the world, Geneva stayed relatively calm, slowly admitting more and more citizens and implementing a new tax system to pay for the upkeep. In the wake of the Amsterdam Terror, The Swiss Guard was created in a local sense within Geneva to quietly stock up on firearms and conventional, vanilla weapons. Later that same day, during the weekly United Europa meeting, the Swiss Guard would be proposed and approved as an official international entity headed by Prussian Field Marshall DePreussen. Whilst the world descended into chaos with the American Presidential Crisis only occurring four days later, Geneva stood standing with its many building projects to give each citizen an apartment along with an organizational revamp to create a storage system open to any trusted and established citizen. Though Geneva looked relatively calm from an outsider's perspective, its leader was beginning to waiver in his ability to assist in dealing with every little conflict - even more so now that he had now been accepted as a starting-level staff member. With Switzerland becoming a nation on April 27th and its vulnerability being more exposed than ever, the nation decided to take from the examples in the Americas and Prussia to attract a vast number of incoming new players to the server and scrutinize its security and citizenry. A Bloated Capital With the fall of the Geopolitica server and an enormous scandal occurring on EarthMC to drive away a vast number of its player base, Geneva decided to capitalize on this new influx whilst also attempting a vain effort to create apartments for each one of them. Being the central meeting point of United Europa and the influential hub of the world, Switzerland started up a massive recruitment campaign - taking the example from its counterpart in Boston, who was now in a population race to become the largest city in the world by player count. Outside of the capital, United Europa had received a great blow to its monopoly on peace after the formation and underground-continuity of N.A.T.O, consisting of the Anglophone countries - including Britain, a splinter faction of America, and Canada - and Russia, headed by a former citizen of Britain. The rivalry with N.A.T.O hampered all activities of Switzerland besides immigration. Despite achieving the status of being the largest city in that world and admitting another thriving town to the nation, Switzerland as a whole would soon fall apart at the seams as just a day later, United Europa would meet for the last time. Two days after that, on May 6th, the influence of Geneva had all been snuffed out. Slow Death of a Nation Related article: The Great Diaspora The same day that United Europa had its last official meeting, World III (Eris, a notoriously inactive world since Novus's opening) came online for its first full day. Half of Geneva's citizens disappeared from activity in Gaia over the course of one week, and despite a few of the veteran members occasionally coming around to keep the city alive, Switzerland was - in effect - dead. Its slow death had only just begun, though. With most citizens committing to other worlds, there were virtually no manual deposits to pay for the upkeep of the city. The only system keeping it alive was the automatic tax collection system, which occurred simultaneously with the upkeep plugin. After two weeks, virtually all of Geneva's population had relocated to Terra, Eris, or were waiting for Survival III to open up. Its storage system was boarded up, its valuables fully relocated to the mountains, and its stockpile never to be seen again. The last remnant of its leader was a grave, dug near the center of the city on the banks of the lake that read, "TheKRNovelist... In honor of his beloved United Europa." Government The Swiss national government was led by the Chancellor of the Cantons, a position held permanently as the national leader. Its ranks were appointed personally by the Chancellor, and those who held positions were to pass a test of trust and loyalty which minimized the likelihood of position abuse. Chancellor of the Cantons * TheKRNovelist: 6 April 2019 - 15 June 2019 Town Leaders * TheKRNovelist - Geneva * Florence - Tenochtitlan Swiss Guardians * TheKRNovelist * liithiium * TheBlueCow232 * karkatieuwu aka klowncat * Armour223 * AndruThePlayer Genevan Assistants * liithiium * TheBlueCow232 Genevan Helpers * karkatieuwu aka klowncat Category:Gaia